1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for processing a color video signal, and more particularly is directed to an apparatus for processing a repeatedly reproduced single field of a color video signal, such as is provided by a so-called electronic still camera, so that it is converted into interlaced fields of a frame signal capable of being displayed by a standard monitor television receiver.